Offshoot
by Bad Mr. 7
Summary: An offshoot side story of Deal with the Hyuuga clan. WARNING: This is a cheating fiction. If you are uncomfortable with that don't read.


**Sorry I haven't uploaded on my other stories, I'm just feeling a little down and can't work up the energy to write anything. **

**To all my fans I'm going to try my best to upload on my stories and I apologize for the wait, because I do this to keep you guys entertained.**

**This was a story requested by a fan. I'm not going to tell you his name in case some of you decide to give him or her flak for it. As the name says it's an offshoot from Deal With the Hyuuga Clan, and it's not canon. I'm sure some of you won't like it.**

**READ THE WARNING BEFORE READING THE STORY**

**WARNING: This is going to be a cheating fic, if you guys aren't cool with that than hit the back button right now. It was a story a fan asked for, and since it was out of my comfort zone I thought it would be good practice.**

**xxxXxxx**

**Offshoot Chapter 1**

**SERIOUSLY READ THE WARNING!**

Naruto yawned as he rejected another proposal that crossed his desk, without Ayano here his workload had been a bit heavier. Taking a look at the clock he was surprised how late it actually was, "Hinata's probably home by now." That was something he definitely didn't want to hurry home to.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," Naruto rejected another proposal as his visitor came in, "Oh, Hanabi-chan, what are doing here?"

"Did you forget?" Hanabi asked with a small laugh, "I'm here to discuss the cost for the farming land on the outskirts of the village."

"Oh right," Naruto said as he massaged his temples, "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted right now."

"Really, what's wrong?" Hanabi asked as she took a seat across from him, "Troubles with work?"

"No, Hinata and I got into a fight," Naruto said as he set down the files. "She's angry that I don't spend enough time with her, and she's probably right, but the village is still healing from the Fourth Shinobi War. The moments we get will have to be enough for a while."

"I agree with you, the duties of a leader have to come first, but if you can take a few moments for her she should make them count," Hanabi said as her eyes bore into his. "After all, those special moments with the one you love should be treasured." Noticing the look Hanabi was giving him Naruto decided it might be best to go home but as he stood up he winced as a sharp pain stung his back, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but being hunched over this desk all day isn't good for my back," Hanabi shook her head as she strode over to his side of the table, and placed her hands on his back, "Hanabi-chan, w-what are you doing?"

"Just giving you back rub," feeling him tense up under her hands Hanabi just laughed, "Naruto-kun, it's alright I understand how things are, so please relax." Giving her the benefit of the doubt Naruto took a deep breath and did just that. Grunting softly as Hanabi kneaded the sore muscles in his back, she asked, "Does that feel better?"

"Oh yeah much better," Naruto could feel the stress of the day melting away with the pain in his shoulders, which is why he didn't notice Hanabi pulling out a small syringe. She had never intended to keep her promise. When she was sure Naruto was completely relaxed Hanabi gave him a quick prick and then hid the needle, "OW! What the hell was that?!"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, my fingernails are a little sharp," Hanabi lied easily, and waited for her little surprise to take effect, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just be a bit more careful," Naruto replied gently as he tugged at his pants inconspicuously hoping to hide the reaction he was having to Hanabi's hands. Of course Hanabi noticed, but ignored it, for the moment, as she continued to rub his shoulders. Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to calm down, but for some reason Hanabi's back rub was turning him on more than it should. He could feel his cock grow harder and imagined not Hinata's, but Hanabi's, delicate little hands wrapping around his shaft and jerking him off. He moaned deeply as Hanabi's hands began to take care of those deep aches and pains.

Hanabi smirked as she noticed the rather sizable tent Naruto was sporting, which he himself either didn't notice it or didn't care about at this point. Seeing that Naruto was under the spell of the aphrodisiac, Hanabi leaned in and began to kiss and nibble along his neck.

That was enough to yank Naruto back into reality, and he immediately shot to his feet. Instead of leaving, however, he tried to calm himself down not knowing if he wanted to yell at Hanabi or tear her clothes off, "You promised."

"Do you want me to stop?" Hanabi said coyly as she pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around him, "If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

Her hands crept down his chest lower and lower, "Just push me away," until they rested on his crotch. She rubbed him through his pants feeling his cock strain against its confines, "Just push me away, and we'll pretend this never happened."

Naruto moaned as Hanabi pulled his cock out and started to stroke it. Naruto knew that he should stop her, but everything she was doing with her hands felt so damn good.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't planning on going anywhere Hanabi came around and pushed him back into his chair. "It alright Naruto-kun," Hanabi said as she removed her robe revealing the lacy white lingerie she'd worn for this meeting, "Just sit back and I'll take care of you."

Kneeling between his legs Hanabi took hold of Naruto's big friend and gave it a little kiss on the head, "I missed you." She giggled when his cock twitched in response, a bit of precum dribbling out the tip. Gathering some saliva, Hanabi let it spill from her mouth onto his cock and spread it with her tongue.

As his cock became slick with pre-cum and her spit, Naruto moaned, "Oh fuck!" the sensations really starting to hit him, then she began to play with his balls, licking and sucking them. As this went on, she could feel her own arousal and hunger starting to build her nipples hardening and her free hand giving her pussy a nice rub hoping to relieve some of the ache. Naruto panted as he could feel his release nearing and it didn't escape her notice either as he began to jerk his hips up.

Deciding to tease him Hanabi stopped her ministrations causing Naruto to groan and jerk his hips hoping to reach his release. And she enjoyed it, just like their first time together with his body begging her for release.

"Do you want this, Naruto-kun?" Hanabi deviously asked, a sinful look in her eyes as she gave his cock a long slow lick her, hot breath washing over the tip, "You can have it, just say you want it." Naruto was too far gone to care about anything other than having Hanabi's mouth wrapped around his cock.

"I want it," and Hanabi gave it, she gave it well.

A guttural moan slipped from Naruto and it couldn't have excited Hanabi more. Hanabi made sure that he looked deep into her eyes as she slowly took him all the down to the base, her tongue wiggling against his cock and then just as slowly she pulled back until only his head was in her mouth. She licked and teased his head while her hand stroked his dick; she repeated this over and over again.

"That feels good."

"Go deeper."

"Keep doing that."

"God damn don't stop, don't stop," Naruto could feel himself about to climax, "Shit, Hanabi I'm about to cum!" Naruto warned, but this only made Hanabi speed up. Realizing what Hanabi wanted Naruto just let himself go to the pleasure until it became too much. His cock twitched and felt his cum spurt out.

Hanabi felt his thighs tighten as he thrust into her mouth, hips twitching as her cheeks puffed with his seed.

Once Naruto was spent, Hanabi pulled him out of her mouth with a wet pop, and Naruto could only stare as Hanabi's tongue swirled in her mouth, and then she swallowed.

"You're lucky it's tasty," Hanabi said as she sat on his desk and spread her legs wide showing him how excited she was. Understanding that Hanabi wanted him to return the favor Naruto pulled her soaked panties down, kneeled in front of Hanabi and began to kiss and lick her thighs to get her worked up. Hanabi whined as he teased her pussy, giving it a little lick and rub here and there but never focusing on it too long, "Naruto please!"

Naruto smirked as he dug in with gusto making Hanabi's legs twitch and clamp around his head, "Yes like that!" Hanabi leaned back on her elbows as Naruto's tongue began to work her over. It was better than it had been last time, the heat building in her loins driving her wild, and then he decided to give satan's doorbell a little ring and Hanabi wailed, "Oh kami keep going that!" and Naruto did.

Deciding to try something Naruto lubed his fingers with her juices and then slid them inside her pussy and curled his fingers up in come hither motion. That definitely got a reaction out of Hanabi, as she moaned even louder her head lolling back. His name spilled from her lips like a mantra, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," over and over against as the pleasure kept shooting through her, like she was a livewire.

Hanabi thoughts were a muddled mess and all she could focus on was Naruto, and the heat and pleasure pulling her further and further to the edge. Then Naruto remembered to give her clit a little love to, "Shit!"

Naruto held her firmly as her body began thrash around wildly until she laid on the desk a moaning, giggling sweaty mess of a happy girl. Naruto leaned over her body holding her close, kissing her neck, and rubbing his hands up and down her body gently as his hard cock rubbed against her thigh. While Hanabi was slowly being pulled back from the floating nothingness, Naruto had taken her to. When she was finally back Hanabi noticed his little problem, reached down, and guided him to her waiting pussy.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we've got all night…"

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm scum," that was the only explanation Naruto could come up with as he found himself under the soft and warm body of Hinata's sister. The muddled memories of last night flowed through his head trying to figure out what possessed him to sleep with Hanabi, "Why?"

"Why indeed?" Naruto stared down into Hanabi's soulful white eyes. "I thought you didn't want this?"

"If I recall, you came onto to me."

"And if I recall, you didn't push me away," Hanabi said smirking as he looked away. "And what that tells me is that you feel something for me."

Naruto sighed running his hand through his hair, "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, I was thinking my bed," Hanabi replied, kissing his chest, "then maybe, a nice hotel."

"You know what I mean," Naruto said, brushing hair from her eyes. "I'm with Hinata, and I know you hate that."

"I forget how good you are with emotions," Hanabi smiled sadly looking away from him, "But I guess I don't hide it very well."

"Hanabi-"

"But I can't help it," Hanabi interrupted, "I see you and her, and I hate it. I want you to myself. You must hate me."

"…No," Naruto replied softly, caressing her back gently. "Not after this."

"Naruto," Hanabi captured his lips with a tender kiss taking his breath away with the force of her feelings. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"But I can't hurt Hinata."

"Then don't," Hanabi said as she rose off of him, "Don't tell her. Go home and make up with her."

"But what about you?"

"I'm a big girl," Hanabi answered. "And I knew what I was getting into when I followed my heart. I'll be there for you, however you need me. I'll be there." She finished putting on her clothes and headed for the door. "And I don't care about being the other woman; just…just don't ignore my feelings."

Naruto watched silently as she left wondering how to handle his heart being pulled in two directions.

Outside the office Hanabi hummed as she walked down the hallway. She was floating on air realizing that everything was coming together, _"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have gotten in my way."_

xxxXxxx

Hanabi had waited, it had been hard, but she waited. She needed to wait; it was part of the plan. If she just hung around Naruto like a cat in heat everything would be crumble. So, she waited and carried on how she normally would.

It didn't take long; just a week and Naruto was at her door. Well, he was in her parlor again; after all, she did live in a mansion. Putting those silly thoughts aside, she poured Naruto and herself some tea, and waited.

The only sound to fill the room was the gentle clink of the cups being set down.

"Hinata and I had a fight."

"Oh?"

Naruto set his cup down and sighed, "Our responsibilities are keeping us apart, and she doesn't like that."

"Hokage, and Hospital Director, not jobs that leave a lot of free time," Hanabi replied.

"But she finds time for me," Naruto said, "I can't seem to do it for her."

"You have free time now, don't you?" Hanabi asked. She set her own cup down and continued, "It seems to me that instead of fighting, you two should be making every moment count. I know I would."

"Well, we won't be tonight," Naruto sighed as he plopped down on his back, "She kicked me out."

"Did she now?" said Hanabi as she rose to her feet and saddled down next to Naruto. She curled into his side and play with his coat, "Is that why you came here? You want to make these moments count?"

Now Hanabi straddled Naruto and draped herself over him, their lips almost touching. She gently rubbed one hand against his cheek. Without thinking about it, Naruto's own hands moved to Hanabi's hips, excited memories of her smooth skin running through his head.

He'd be a dirty liar if he said that this wasn't the outcome he'd been hoping for when his feet carried him to the Hyuuga estates. His mind had been fixated on her this whole week, the feel her skin, the smell of her body, and that devious little smile. She had haunted nearly every free minute of his life this week.

As her hands fiddled with his hair, his own came up and seized them, and as Naruto rolled them over Hanabi squeaked. Being trapped beneath him, she suddenly felt like the rabbit caught by the fox.

"Did you just squeak?" Naruto couldn't stifle his laugh.

"Sh-Shut up," she said, blush creeping up her cheeks. "Hyuuga Hanabi does not squeak!"

"It's cute," Naruto said and before she could say anything else he kissed her. The heat building up between them it was just like last time; no that was a lie. It was hotter, so much hotter that Naruto began to wonder why they wore so much god damn clothes.

He really needed to rectify that.

His hand flew from her wrist and tore open her pure white robe; underneath he found nothing but splendid skin. Every piece of her was enticed him even further, "Does Hyuuga Hanabi always walk around without underwear?"

"Does you really care?" said Hanabi as she complete removed the robe and draped her arms around his neck.

His answer was to crash his lips against hers, while his hand cupped her breast. Hanabi moaned as his tongue swirled against hers, the warm had against her breast stoking the fire inside her.

As Hanabi wrapped her legs around him, Naruto forgot all about the woman he traded vow with. All he could focus on where Hanabi's sweet little moans dragging him deeper into depravity.

**xxxXxxx**

**That's all for now folks, I know no lemon, and kinda short, but I promise one next chapter. This is only going to be a two shot, don't expect or ask for anymore after the next chapter.**


End file.
